To Find a Home -Kate Thompson
by Bookworm Long
Summary: Her parents were killed months ago and she was left to Child Care services. But in the end, the most unlikely person took her in. This is Kate Thompson's story Severus Snape's most well hidden little secret.
1. Not Even Christmas Magic?

*****Note I went through and edited it a little so it's easier to read. Im looking for a beta so please PM me if your interested*****

* * *

Nothing could be better than the muggle worlds at christmas time. The laughing children running about. Carolers singing on every corner ringing bells with joy. Peppermint and baked goodies filled the air with a scent so strong it made you want to sit down and eat about ten of everything.

Parents standing in lines with their children waiting for their turn to tell Santa what they want for Christmas. Then squirm as they posed for their picture to be taking on Santa's Lap.

Ah yes there was nothing like Christmas to put anyone in a jolly good mood.

So this should certainly explain why Albus Dumbledore was walking around a mall in London observing the delightful youth rushing about and completing their last minute shopping.

Albus's favorite thing to do at this time, was watch the children line up to tell Santa what they want for Christmas. He smiled as a two little boys and their baby sister all sat around santa. The tallest boy whispered into the old mans ear and the little girl giggled with delight as Santa picked her up tickling her pudgy little toddler stomach.

After three hours of watching the children and desperate adults he stood and began to make his way towards the exit. When he spotted two young men taunting a little muggle boy. Albus frowned he recognized the two boys as graduates from Hogwarts two years previous. He made his way towards the two boys and sent them an icy glare. He twirled his wand between his fingers. The two boys looked at each with mirror images of horror upon their faces before fleeing from the scene. The little muggle boy looked at them surprise as they ran away before sighing in relief and running away, most likely to go find his mother.

Albus chuckled slightly before tucking his wand back into his robes sleeve. He ignored the passerby's strange stares as the observed his choice in clothing. Once more heading towards the exit with full intentions to apparate away he was stopped.

"Excuse me"  
"Excuse me"  
"Mister could you please wait!"

Albus turned in surprise. A little girl with wavy brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail with a sparkle red clips on the side. Her coat was old and fading. Her little rounded nose was red from the icy winds outside and her kaleidoscope eyes seemed to memorize his every move.

He kneeled down so he was eye level with her.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"You helped that little boy, by scaring those two b'ulies away." Her speech was a little messed up. Either she was very tired or had never learned how to talk properly.

"Yes, I did." Albus told her. Curious to know why she was asking him these things.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes examined as if she was trying to peer into his soul. She look almost as if she was deciding on asking a life changing question. He studied her, with her with newfound interest.

"Because I don't believe anyone should be tormented."

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled.

"Really" she asked him with a quizzical look.

"Yes"

"What's your name?" Albus asked her.

"Kathleen Thompson but I go by Kate" she sated puffing out her chest little.

Kathleen Thompson pointed at his wand.

"Are you a wizard"

Albus was taken back, she was very observant.

"What gave you that idea, Kathleen Thompson who goes by Kate"

She giggled."Ava told me." The brown haired girl said, in a way that one might assume was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She said you were dressed like Merlin from the Sword in the Stone."

Dumbledore chuckled he did look a bit like that cartoon character, didn't he.

She looked around as if she was looking for someone before motioning for him to lean in. Albus was suddenly highly reminded of Ariana. She used to do this to him every time she wanted to share a secret with him. Of course he had never really paid attention. He had sorted just sighed and half listened to what she had to say. He was not going to make the same mistake with this strange little girl from the mall.

"I don't want Ava to hear." she whispered.

"Ah, I see. And who my dear, is Ava?"

"She's my best friend but you might want to watch out she's standing right next to us and she can be a little rude."

Dumbledore nodded. Ava was apparently this little girl's imaginary friend.

"You can tell me if your a wizard mister. Its ok, cause I think Im one too. I can make things move on accident without even touching them and one time I made our cat Sirius fly! Sirius wasn't too happy with me. He ignored me for a whole _week_!"

She continue to babble. "Mommy said it was silly to name the cat Sirius, since Sirius is the dog star and Felix is the cat constellation but Daddy said that's what made it funny"

Albus smiled he loved children.

Suddenly the little girl frowned and swatted at the air. "Stop it Ava" she said. "Ok, fine I'll ask him again." She turned her attention back to Albus.

"So mister are you a wizard."

"I am indeed." He told her

"I knew it!" she jumped into the air pumping her fist.

"Ok, so since your magic and its Christmas time, and Christmas magic is the strongest magic of all. Can I ask you my Christmas wish, instead of Santa. I mean it's a really big wish and there's so many other kids..."

Dumbledore nodded.

She looked towards him and leaned. "I want my mum and dad back."

"Pardon" Albus was taken back. He waited for something along the lines of _I said wanted a new doll or a cat named dog_.

"Well Im sure mommy wants go speak at her convention thingy and daddy still didn't finish his map of the stars."

Realization crept into his system, her parents were dead.

"Child, I want you to listen very carefully to me. There is no magic that can bring back the dead. No matter how strong the spell it is deemed impossible. It's hard for the ones we love to leave us, but the ones who love us never really leave us." He took a small breath before continuing. Hoping she could understand what he was trying to say. "They're a part of us."

Kate stared at him, tears welled up in her eyes. "Not even with Christmas Magic"

"Im truly sorry Kate." Albus told

"Its not fair!" she exploded. Passerby's gave them strange looks. "How come there's magic if we can't use it to bring them back to life." she sat down on the floor. "I just want my mommy and daddy back."she muttered softly to the ground. Albus felt a tug in his heart.

"Come along." He told her. "Let's go find your guardians, where are they?"

She slowly stood up and shrugged. "Mrs. White told me she would come get me in about ten minutes and not to leave the line or this area."

She looked up at Dumbledore through her fringe at his confused expression.

"Mrs. White is my foster mom. She took me in from the orphanage."

"Ah, I see" said Dumbledore.

"Kathleen do they treat you well?"

She but her lip before firmly stating that "There doing everything they need to do."

Dumbledore frowned at this statement. It sounded like a very well rehearsed line.

A plump women with blonde hair was looking around the area. Then she spotted them and hurried over. "Kathleen! There you are! I told you not to leave the line Santa, you silly, silly little girl. You could've been kidnapped! You could've been hurt or worse..." She faltered looking at Dumbledore before grasping Kate's arm tightly and yanking her roughly behind her. Kate let out a yelp.

Dumbledore stood to full hight and studied this women with his piercing blue eyes.

"Hello Madam" Dumbledore told the blonde women.

"Yes, hello." The women muttered as she raked her eyes up and down Dumbledore, clearly judging him.

"I was just talking with young Kathleen, sorry Kate. And she told me you left her here alone."

The woman looked down at Kate who hung her head with shame.

"Yes well, I had to finish some shopping and I couldn't leave a six year old little girl home alone. So I brought her alone and after she promised me she wouldn't wander off. I let her get in line with _Santa_ while I finished."

"Ah, I see" Dumbledore said.

"Well I must be on my way, Happy Christmas to you both. And Madam, I'm most sorry to say but if you don't watch out for this young girl, I don't believe young Kate would be in your possession for much longer."

"Was that threat." She asked him, her grip tightened on Kate, who was squirming about, trying to get free from the women's iron like grip.

Dumbledore smiled at the women. "It was indeed Madam."

The women gasped horror as she dragged Kate off.

"Happy Christmas Mister Magic Man!" Kate called out after him as she was dragged away by a furious Mrs. White.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts. Albus carefully seated himself in his chair as he flipped through the book that held the names of magical children.

There in the school year of 1994-1995 for first years was the name _Thompson, Kathleen Summer_

Just as Dumbledore marked the page. Severus Snape came swooping into the room.

"You wanted to see me Albus."

"Yes, Severus how do you feel about adopting a small six-year old girl?"

* * *

 *****Hello, hope you enjoyed. Updates will be irregular, I do go to a college prep high school so the workload varies, I will try my best to stay on top of things though -Bookworm*****


	2. What he did for her

Of one was too look into the Matrons office on January 28th 1989 they would find four of the strangest people sitting across form the matron herself.

A little girl with wavy honey colored hair and bright blue eyes. She was currently was sitting in a wooden chair much too big for her. Her red flannel coat was old and faded and leggings were too thin for this kind of weather. Plain yellow leggings, acompmianehd by a long striped pinafore. Her trainers were soiled from running around outside and drenching them in dirt.

Next to her sat a man dressed in black slacks, with a belt, and a black knit jumper. His features were set in a permeant scowl and his stare was making the Matron quiet uncomfortable. His black leather shoes were shined. His hair was long and greasy, giving off the effect that it had never been washed with conditioner before.

A couple occupied the last two seats on the opposite side of the Matron. The woman was short and plump, with blonde curly hair and teased up bangs. Her husband was clothed in tan slacks with a navy blue waistcoat. The woman was tapping her foot impatiently and scowling, while her husband was just starring into space wishing he was anywhere but here.

The matron shuffled the paper and cleared her throat nervously. She sent a fearful look in the direction of the couple before settling on a queasy stare towards the man clothed in black.

"Mister Snape I really see no reason as too why you would like Miss. Thompson put into your care as oppressed to the Whites." she gestured towards the couple sitting next to him. "They have been doing this for many years and have helped many children be adopted quickly."

"That's right" snapped Mrs. White. "We took her from the Orphanage so she could feel more secure and safe."

The Matron held up her hand to shush the irate woman. "However, this is for Kathleen to decide." The matron sent a sturdy glare in the direction of the young girl who was sinking in her chair. The Matron wasn't a particular big fan of Kate. Mainly because of all the inconvenience and trouble she had caused around the orphanage.

"We previously spoke many times and during each one she has repeatedly made it clear enough that she is unhappy and feels slightly insecure with you Mr. and Mrs. White."

Mrs. White huffed loudly and turned many different shades of red. "Why I never! We-"

The Matron held up her hand. "Im sure you did nothing wrong Mrs. White but it is our duty as social workers that the child is happy and feels secure with the family they are living with." She shuffled the papers on her desk again. "Professor Snape has kindly agreed to take Miss. Thompson into his home and if it works out between the two of them, later adopt her."

Snape nodded in agreement. His face remained an emotionless mask.

"The Professor has also already been interviewed by the council and was approved, as of the third of January. The only thing that has been holding us back for so long was the 'Ok" from the ministry, but that normally takes a few weeks, so where right on schedule here. Now that we have that, we can go ahead with the guardian transfer. But you all already knew this other wise you would not be here today, so let us continue."

Kate pinched together her eyebrows by wrinkling her brow. "I didn't-"

The Matron silenced her with a stern look and then placed the papers she had been shuffling in front of the Whites and Snape. "Now Im going to need Mr. and Mrs. White to sign over their legal custody of Miss. Thompson over to Mr. Snape. Now if you could just sign right here." She pointed to a doted line at the bottom with their names underneath it.

Nobody moved at first, they all just sat there staring at the papers and pen.

Mr. White looked at the papers then to his wife who was a unique shade of red. Then he looked at the little girl who had been living under his roof for the past three months, her expression was so... innocent. So, for the first time since he had met Kate he did something truly genuine for her. He signed his name first.

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update, I've been super busy. But I have some free time coming up so I hope that good things will come from that. I know its a short chappie but I the next one will be longer!**

 **Peace Out -Bookworm Long**


End file.
